


[Podfic] one foot in the past

by lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: There are still days and nights that he is convinced that terror is around the corner, waiting for him to slip up, waiting to bust down their apartment door.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic] one foot in the past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persephhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephhoney/gifts).
  * Inspired by [one foot in the past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118530) by [persephhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephhoney/pseuds/persephhoney). 



> I made this for the wonderful @punktsuki, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> This was my first time editing audio data, please be kind to me, but feel free to leave constructive criticism and tips.

Usually, it is during the night that his mind wanders. There are still bad days though too, days that he can’t bring himself to leave the house, to leave Eiji’s side, days that he has to check for himself that the doors are locked and his gun is where he left it. There are still days and nights that he is convinced that terror is around the corner, waiting for him to slip up, waiting to bust down their apartment door. Some nights, he can still see Dino’s face, hear his voice in his ear and feel his hands all over.

Some days though, he can’t believe that it’s over, that he’s free, that he has Eiji and they’re happy living 6,000 miles away. 6,303 miles, Eiji had told him. Some days, Eiji himself is a reminder of how far away that is. Some days, when he can feel the stares, the side glances from people passing by caught off guard at the shock of blonde hair and green eyes; it’s Eiji’s confident rambling in Japanese that sets Ash’s mind at ease.

[Listen here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cu8nCuBdGXKo1e9GITmx_fby145f5Wj0/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day! 
> 
> Also make sure to give the original a read and to check out Milli's other works, they're an amazing writer!
> 
> Find me on twitter @pxssnelke


End file.
